User blog:Cat5sparkles/Joy's Individuality Blog
Hey, Team Joy! My thoughts on everyone... Alexandria: She seems really friendly, and she's really funny! Andi: Andi... she's awesome. Just like Alex, she seems really funny! Brandon: He's a sweetie pie, and he also seems like the female version of Rachel Berry! Connor: Connor's amazing... I kinda like him. Like, you know, LIKE him. Drew: He seems friendly enough, kinda shy though. Emily: Aww, she's the sweetest. Emma: I think she's nice, but she's a bit too much of a leader... Gray: He's very hot, I'll tell you that. Nice enough, though. Jacob: Like Drew, nice, but kinda shy. Lyla: She's really friendly! Ryan: Oh, Ryan is awesome. Definitely one of my close friends! Taylen: She's a bitch, but she's hot, so... Tyler: Very hot, but I didn't really get the chance to talk to him much. I dunno. But anyway, this week, the first week, was Individuality week... I think I can stand out pretty well in a crowd, I do wear pretty bad clothes. *giggles* But, no, um... I think that the way I stand out in a group is my voice. When I was in high school, no one really noticed and appreciated me except my friends, my teachers and my boyfriend. And that's not very many people. But when I sing... People see me for who I am. I express myself through my songs, and that's how I make myself an individual. So, for the homework assignment, we did... Don't Stop Believin'! *squeals and giggles* That is the major Glee anthem, and it's just a great song. I think everyone did a great job on their lines, though of course people argued over who got which line and stuff like that, but in the end it turned out really well. And the guest mentor was Lea Michele, who just so happens to be someone I look up to. She's my favorite actress on Glee, and I was really excited that she got to come in and mentor us on the very first week, so, uh, that was pretty cool. Lea chose Brandon as the homework assignment winner. I was happy for him. He totally deserved it, and I know that people consider him the male Rachel Berry, so he must've been thrilled that such a star like Lea Michele chose him to have a one-on-one mentoring session with. I know I would've been. For the music video, we did I Love Rock n' Roll by Joan Jett. My parents are more into Joan Jett than I am, but I have to say, I do like this song. Brandon, being the homework winner, got to be the star of the video. Once again, everyone did great in the music video, and it was a lot of fun. Though when we were practicing choreography, Zach told me I needed to work on my confidence when it came to dancing. I am not exactly the best dancer on the stage, but I can learn pretty fast, and I'll practice. I don't want to get eliminated, especially on Dance-ability week. Hopefully, that'll be the last week before Glee-ality. But I'd be happy for whoever wins, and I'd watch the show and support all my new friends. Next week is Sexuality week, and while I can bring my sexy side on when I want to, I might struggle with that just a teensy little bit. Thanks for reading! :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts